A Fox's Fire
by vampiress12
Summary: What if it wasn't Allison who got stabbed by the Oni? Kira's POV Scott's POV.


Sparks emitted from our swords as they clanged together, the force of their blows vibrating through my arms. I swung my katana back up, blocking the fatal blow from two Oni at once. I flipped through the air to dodge another attack, immediately moving to defend myself from the next one.

I knew I couldn't win. I relied heavily on my instincts rather than skill, and these were experienced killers. I just prayed to whatever higher power there was that I could hold them off.

I heard Isaac growling loudly as he fought an Oni, grunting in pain as he was sliced by their sword.

I kicked one Oni away from me as the other swung his sword, and just barely managed to block the blow. I spun around and ducked another it's sword and blocked another attack. I could hear Allison's arrows releasing constantly, but they did no good. I could hear Isaac's pained gasps and grunts, and knew we had to do something.

"How do we stop them?" Isaac yelled as he fought one of the Oni.

"You can't!" My mother screamed.

I continued to dodge relentless attacks, but we all froze when the ground shook violently, and turned in time to see an Oni clutching at an arrow in his chest as it glowed bright yellow. I watched as it disappeared, which proved to be a mistake.

I sent a shocked smile at Allison, who smiled back before her expression became terrified as she looked at something over my shoulder. I spun around as she started to yell something, but I didn't put my katana up in time.

I gasped in shock as an Oni thrust it's blade into my stomach, pausing to watch me before it pulled it back out. I touched the wound in shock as I stared at the Oni, before stumbling back slightly as my mother screamed my name.

The Oni disappeared as black mist as I started to fall backwards, my legs unable to hold me up anymore. I felt someone catch me before I hit the concrete, and they turned my slightly so I was lying in their arms.

Scott pulled me to him so that I was laying sideways, my body between his legs with my my legs laying over his left, and my back resting against his right. I gasped as it became harder to breathe, and felt him brush a stray curl away from my face.

"Kira." He whispered my name as he watched me, tears in his eyes.

"Is she okay?" I was still gasping as I spoke. "Did you find her?"

"Yeah. Yeah we found Lydia." Scott assured me as he held me closer. I heard my mother yelling indistinctly, and her voice grew louder as she came closer.

"I'm sorry." I told him urgently. Scott looked down at me in confusion. "I'm s-sorry my mom brought the Oni, a-and I'm sorry Barrow used my Foxfire to start the N-nogistune's power in Stiles. I-I'm sorry for everything." My breathing continued to shallow, making it difficult to speak.

"Shhhhh, it's okay." Scott soothed as he stroked my hair. I felt him gently grip my wrist for a minute. "I can't." His voise cracked as he spoke. "I can't take your pain."

"That's because it doesn't hurt." I explained softly as he stared at me, a tear rolling down his cheek. I forced my arm to move, though it felt like lead, and wiped away his tear. I cupped his cheek in my hand for a moment, smiling when he leaned into my touch.

"Kira!" I heard my mother scream as she dropped down next to us. "Kira" Her voice was a whisper now as she stared at my hand, covered in blood as I held my stomach.

"It's okay, mom." I told her softly, but she shook her head, refusing to accept it. "It's okay."

"No, no. It's not okay. This isn't okay." She mumbled, reaching for me but unsure of what to do.

"I thought you said she could heal, just like you." Scott asked her, his voice desperate. "She can- she can heal right?"

"She never learned. I never taught her." She whispered guiltily. "It is a skill she has to learn... One I did not think she would need to know yet."

"No." Scott breathed, clutching me closer to him. "There has to be something we can to!" He said urgently, and I felt him shake me slightly. "Keep your eyes open, okay Kira? Keep them open." I hadn't realized I closed them. But I was so tired...

"It might... But it's insane... Have to try... Maybe..." I heard my mother saying to Scott, but her words were no longer making any sense, and I felt myself tuning in and out, like someone was turning the volume up and down on a stereo. I was vaguely aware that I was being lifted into someone's arms as my eyes fluttered shut once more.

...

I carried Kira to Mr. Argent's car and we sped off.

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked me as we pulled up in front of the power substation.

"No." I answered honestly as I pulled her gently out of the car. "But we have to try."

Mrs. Yukimura and Mr. Argent began turning on the power all over the place as I gently lay Kira down on the ground, careful to not hurt her.

She looked so peaceful. She was pale, but it did nothing to distract from her features. Her long dark hair was splayed around her, making her look like an angel, her eyes closed as if she were only asleep.

She was beautiful.

"They're on!" Argent yelled, and I stepped back as Mrs. Yukimura came over, holding a long cable that was sparking and crackling with electricity at the tip. Argent and I moved back behind a gate as we watched Her drop the cable before speeding over to us. While Kira could handle electricity due to her being a Thunder kitsune, Mrs. Yukimura could not, because she was a different kind of kitsune. She made it over to us just as the cable reached Kira's unconscious form, and we were blinded by the explosion of all ducked down and covered our faces, before slowly looking up.

We watched, riveted as the light dimmed enough for us to see an outline of a figure, but nothing more. Electricity pulsed around the light, as if it was shielding it. The light pulled and glowed brightly, with faint blue tint to it.

Before any of us could register what was happening, the light and electricity faded, but never dimmed as it escaped... into Kira's hands.

Kira stood in the middle of the room, her arms spread out at her sides, her legs apart in a ready stance, and her hair blowing around her in a surprisingly controlled way. Her eyes glowed a bright orange, and there was a loud clap of thunder in the sky. The electricity retreated in Kira's body, making her glow for a minute before she closed her her eyes, embracing the light as it faded, leaving her skin it's normal color. Kira opened her eyes once more, and they were brown again.

We all stood in silence in the now dark substation for who knows how long, before my brain finally registered what happened. I strode purposefully toward her, ignoring her questioning look as I got closer. Before she could voice her questions I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her towards me, crashing my lips into hers. Kira was stunned at first, but after a few seconds she began kissing me back. Kissing Kira was different from Allison. With Allison, we were both still learning and awkward. And while it did excite me, it was nothing compared to Kira. because this wasn't just lust or a small crush. I had real feelings for her that it took me a while to develop for Allison. And though Kira was hesitant and inexperienced, her kisses were indescribable, and left me wanting more. They filled me from head to toe with a lightness that made me feel like I was going to start floating.

We we both pulled apart, I kept my forehead pressed against hers and my eyes shut, not wanting the happy feeling to go away.

When I finally opened my eyes, hers were staring back at me. They were different now. They were still brown, but if you stared carefully enough, ou could almost see electricity pulsing around her irises. Her eyes held so much power, but they were still Kira. They were still soft and shy. They still expressed her every emotion, and they still made my heart expand in my chest. I smiled at her as I stoked her cheek, marveling at the blind trust and affection that was so clear in her face.

I was falling for this girl quickly. And I didn't want it to ever stop.


End file.
